


While He's Sleeping

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [10]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair entertains a fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While He's Sleeping

Jim was still asleep. They'd had a long night and had collapsed into bed shortly upon their return to the apartment. Blair knew Jim needed - wanted - his sleep, but Blair needed - wanted - something else.

It had been several days since he and Jim had had some alone time that wasn't work or sleeping. As loathe as he was to wake Jim, he weighed the consequences of _how_ he was going to wake him vs. having to jerk off in the shower for one more day and determined the risk was worth it.

He settled himself between his partner's muscular and not-enough-sun white legs and smoothed his palm over the shaft of Jim's cock. The sleeping man barely stirred. His cock, though, twitched in what appeared to be anticipation. That was a good sign.

So, he did it again and again until Jim's cock was fully erect. Every few seconds, he would check to see if he'd woken the bear yet. So far, so good.

Getting Jim off while he was asleep was something he had been wanting to try for months. He had gotten himself off on it in the shower more than once. This morning, he was graduating from 'fantasy' to 'reality'.

Blair leaned in close, curled his fingers around the shaft and his lips around the head of Jim's cock. He loved sucking Jim off, but this was different. New. This was his fantasy coming to life.

He sucked gently, stroked carefully and tried to make it feel good for Jim, even if he was still asleep. To make it good, he kept it simple. He kept his hands on Jim's cock and hips. He kept his mouth focused on doing the things he knew Jim liked best.

He even did that thing with his tongue that always made Jim's toes curl. Against his calf, he actually felt Jim's toes curl after that.

This was the most intriguing experience. Part of his brain wanted to step back and study the phenomenon. But the other part, the part currently winning, wanted Jim to shoot down his throat in an explosion of pleasure.

"If you want something, Chief, just say so," Jim mumbled from a half-sleep.

Blair didn't stop. He didn't speak. He kept going as he had been - sucking and licking and stroking Jim in an effort to get him off. He had been prepared for a long haul - or for Jim to rip his head off for waking him up on a Saturday - but he was getting the best of all possible outcomes. He'd lived out his fantasy and Jim was enjoying it.

A moment later, the whole situation managed to exceed all his expectations. Jim growled, rolled them both around on the bed so Blair was on his hands and knees, lubed them both up as efficiently as ever, then pressed his cock smoothly into Blair's ass.

Blair muttered something unintelligible as he braced his knees and gripped the sheets.

"What was that, Chief?" Jim asked as he thrust deep and slow.

"Ungh-" Blair tried again.

Jim grinned, Blair could feel it, "That's what I thought you said."

Blair opened himself entirely to his partner. 'Taking the thrusts into his ass easily, eagerly. He wanted to beg Jim not to stop, but words tangled in his throat and were reduced to groans that only made Jim fuck him harder - but not faster.

A warm chest pressed into his back and warmer air passed his ear with the words, "What other fantasies do you have tucked away in that brain of yours, Chief?"

Blair whimpered and came all over the sheets. He should have known. It's damned impossible to have secrets when your roommate/lover has super-hearing.


End file.
